The present invention relates to printing machines; and more particularly for a fluid supply device such as an ink metering device for a printing machine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,451, 4,007,682, 4,184,429 and 4,669,055 disclose devices for apportioning ink using doctor blades.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,682 and 4,184,429, the doctor blades have edges which are wedge-shaped or bevelled. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,682, the blade with the wedge-shaped edge is flexible and the blade floats or planes over the ink film.